The purpose of this longitudinal study is to estimate and analyze differences between urban and nonurban elderly in the use of major long- term care health and community-based support services. Estimation of differences in nursing home admissions, use of home health care and other community-based support services and physician and hospital visits related to limited number of chronic conditions, will specifically focus on the differential in utilization patterns accompanying declines in health status and function. Several multivariate utilization models will be specified and estimated with data drawn from the 1984 and 1986 panels of the National Center for Health Statistics 1988 release of the Longitudinal Study of Aging (LSOA). The LSOA, which is comprised of information on over 5,000 individuals 70 years of age and over and supplemented with data matches from the Medicare files and National Death Index, provides a unique basis for relating deterioration in health status to survival and utilization outcomes. Each of the models will appropriately adjust for differences in initial values of predisposing, enabling and need characteristics and incorporate interaction terms for assessing significant urban-nonurban behavioral differences. To control for the effects of known disparities in the distribution of health resources between urban and nonurban areas, data on physicians, nurses, and hospital and nursing home beds, assembled from the Area Resources File will be allocated according to the thirty-six geographical designations in the LSOA and merged into the LSOA's individual records. All utilization equations will be estimated with the RTILOGIT software. Utilization profiles established to compare and contrast the behavior of the two demographic groups should be of interest to health policy analysts and manpower, facility and program planners of long-term care services.